


Чувство стрелы

by Mister_Key, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Фото с глянцевой обложки.





	Чувство стрелы

— Голову чуть-чуть ко мне. Улыбочку, ага, вот так, а теперь попросите мальчика улыбнуться тоже? Ну пощекочите, что ли…

Питер заревел. Ничего удивительного для малыша, раздёрганного шумом, толкотнёй, ярким светом и громкими звуками, всем ощущением большого дома, второй день кряду стоящего на ушах. 

Фотограф прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться при супергеройских родителях, и опустил камеру.

Всё с самого начала пошло вкривь и вкось, и решительно отказывалось делаться лучше.

— Тише, Питер, всё в порядке. — Стив прижал сына к груди, стал гладить по спине, пытаясь успокоить. – Всё хорошо, ты храбрый парень, незачем бояться…

— Он не боится, он устал. — Тони потёр ноющий висок и повернулся к фотографу. – Как вас… простите, в голове бардак…

— Такаба Акихито. Родители были из интернированных. — Такаба покосился на сцену «Капитан Америка утешает Будущее Страны» и вздохнул. – Будет время на чашку кофе.

— И пару телефонных звонков. — Тони выудил из кармана старкфон, на который Такаба поглядел с невольной завистью. Ничего. Если снимок удастся, ему хватит и на такую игрушку. – Стив, ты как, справишься?

Капитан Америка кивнул и сосредоточился на сыне. У Такабы, воспитанного в традиции, совмещающей чисто японское уважение к символам родины и искренний американский восторг по отношению к защитникам свободы, до сих пор слегка кружилась голова от этой простоты и близости. Они были настоящие, Капитан и Железный Человек. Живые, рядом, на столе стояло недопитое Капитаном молоко, и если бы Такаба был помладше – уже строчил бы один восторженно-бессмысленный твит за другим.

— Перерыв, — подытожил Старк, по уши зарывшись в телефон. – Найди себе что-нибудь… да! Нет, Пеппер, дату мы менять не будем. Да к чёртовой матери приготовления, мы просто хотим пожени…

Из трубки звонкими горошинами посыпались возражения, и Такаба, вздохнув, побрёл на поиски целительного кофеина. Он получил задание вчера поздним вечером и полночи не мог уснуть от возбуждающих перспектив и ответственности, а в шесть утра уже проходил проверку в службе безопасности Старк Тауэр. 

Сейчас безжалостный дисплей демонстрировал без четверти полдень, а он так и не сделал тот самый снимок. Единственный и неповторимый. 

— К чёрту деньги, на самом деле, — признался он сам себе и тут же споткнулся о нечто твёрдое, с массой острых углов и явно одушевлённое. Нечто засвиристело и откатилось в сторону, направив на него трёхпалый манипулятор с зажатой в нём бутылочкой.

— Но-но-но! – Такаба запрыгал на одной ноге и привычно прикрыл собой камеру. Чёрт его знает, на что способна эта штуковина, а камера была его самым драгоценным… не имуществом даже – другом. – Больно…

Штуковина склонила манипулятор, словно рассматривая его, и издала новую серию странных звуков. В них угадывалось сожаление.

— Ага, я тоже не хотел, — ответно извинился Такаба. – Где ж у них тут кухня…

Нечто посмотрело на него парой камер, установленных у основания манипулятора, и целеустремлённо покатилось прочь. Приостановилось у самого порога, нетерпеливо свистнуло и помахало бутылочкой, словно командуя «следуй за мной».

Стоило Такабе поднести к губам чашку выстраданного кофе — он в жизни ещё не видывал такой сложной кофеварки, даже когда, ещё стажёром, снимал в офисе Гугл, — как в кармане джинсов задёргался телефон.

— Мы вроде как готовы… Дубина! Аннигилирую!

Такаба поспешил назад и успел как раз вовремя. Уже знакомое ему нечто, расставшееся с бутылочкой, покорно стояло в углу. Ребёнок не плакал. Накрытый к завтраку стол сверкал фарфором и серебром, кондиционер романтично раздувал лёгкую штору, пронизанную не успевшим ещё уйти солнцем.

Такаба был готов дать голову на отсечение: в обычные дни ни Капитан Америка, ни Тони Старк не спускаются к завтраку в костюмах. Он даже сомневался в том, что они вообще успевают позавтракать за столом, а не глотают свой супергеройский бутерброд на бегу, втряхиваясь в костюм и броню соответственно, и потому сочувствовал этим двоим от всего сердца.

Работа, впрочем, не признавала сантиментов, и Пулитцер за уникальный показ истории и отражение человеческих эмоций в новостях всё ещё маячил далеко впереди, вожделенный и недосягаемый.

Такаба бешено защёлкал спуском, заранее зная, что ни один из этих кадров не сделает из него второго Дэймона Уинтера. У этой серии была другая цель: пристреляться, заставить камеру привыкнуть к новому освещению, людей – к тому, что вместо спокойного завтрака на троих они вынуждены терпеть выставленный свет, изыски фуд-дизайнера на парадной посуде и присутствие постороннего человека, готового хоть на голову встать ради удачного кадра.

— Ну вот, — осторожно кося глазом так, чтобы не смотреть прямо в камеру, заметил более опытный в фотосъёмках Старк, — полчаса – и готово, я думал, хуже бу…

Он не успел договорить. Такаба с сожалением опустил камеру и покачал головой.

— Мистер Старк, у вас весь рукав в каше. И на волосах ещё.

— Что? Где? Вот же твою…

— Тони! – резко окликнул Капитан. – Просто сходи почистись.

— А вы, ммм… мистер Роджерс, сэр, — продолжил Такаба, чувствуя себя самураем, идущим на верную смерть, — не могли бы не смотреть в объектив? Мы не пропагандистский плакат снимаем, нужна естественность, непринуждённость…

Несколько секунд Стив Роджерс смотрел на него так, что Такабе смертельно захотелось вытянуться во фрунт и рявкнуть что-нибудь залихватское.

— Пойду переоденусь, — решил Старк и исчез со скоростью звука.

«И эти двое вчера объявили о помолвке и усыновлении. Одновременно, чтоб два раза не вставать», — обречённо подумал Такаба, присаживаясь на корточки возле детского стульчика. Питер посмотрел на него с глубоким подозрением и угрожающе выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Привет, герой, — сказал ему Такаба. – Понимаю, день выдался нелёгкий, и всё это тебе порядком надоело.

— Какое совпадение, — пробормотал Стив, приглаживая сыну волосы. – Мне показалось, вы со мной говорите.

Не задумавшись о последствиях, Такаба ему подмигнул. Чёрт его знает, можно ли подмигивать символу нации, и к тому же без двух месяцев как женатому мужчине, но он просто не мог удержаться.

— Люди по всей стране не знают, что и думать, — проникновенно продолжил он, надеясь, что Питер поймёт – если не смысл слов, так хоть интонацию. И перестанет выглядеть так, словно вот-вот треснет его по голове мишкой в чёрной маске. – Тебе здорово повезло с отцами, малец, но другие-то не знают, какие они… ну, на самом деле. Не во время боя, когда падают здания, а мир висит на волоске…

— Что тут?.. – послышалось с порога, и Стив поднёс палец к губам, прося тишины.

— Обратная связь от общества, — почти серьёзно сказал он. – Погоди минутку, Тони. 

— Тысячи мальчишек и девчонок, и их родители, и их друзья, словом, все. — Такаба вышел на финишную прямую, немало подбодрённый этой простой помощью – и тем, что малыш казался искренне заинтересованным. Он даже супиться перестал. – Все будут рассматривать эти фото, Питер. Будут чувствовать себя так, словно на минутку побывали рядом, подружились с вами, с вашей…

— Семьёй, — твёрдым голосом вмешался Стив. Такаба уже понял, что разговаривать он не любит, приберегая слова для особых случаев, вот как этот. – С нашей семьёй.

— Так что, пожалуйста, давайте все постараемся и…

Питер не треснул его по голове медведем. Он устал и снова проголодался, ему надоел детский стул и странные люди с громкими голосами, хотевшие от него непонятных вещей, и с него было довольно. 

Увлечённые морализаторством, взрослые на минуту позабыли о том, каким быстрым может быть годовалый младенец. 

Секунда – и пара пышных, пропитанных кленовым сиропом оладий с ближайшей тарелки оказались у Питера в руке. Такаба даже не успел заметить, как это произошло. Просто пухлая ручка вдруг впечаталась ему в лицо, измазав чем-то ужасающе липким, и детский смех, искренний и бесстыдный, раздался над самым ухом.

Камера!

Такаба её спас. Черничный сок слегка испачкал корпус, но линзы остались нетронутыми, а на состояние своей рубашки и единственного приличного костюма он уже давно забил. Ещё с самого утра, когда свежепроснувшийся младенец уполз от них под стол и затеял весёлую игру в «заставь побегать взрослых».

— Питер! 

— Аппетит он унаследовал от тебя, — невозмутимо заметил Старк. – Оладьи-то остыли часа четыре тому назад.

Питер, нимало не смущаясь этим обстоятельством, с наслаждением жевал добычу. 

– Способность наводить хаос у него в точности как твоя, между прочим, — озабоченно сказал Стив. — Придётся его переодеть.

— Тебя тоже, черничка, — отозвался Тони, с трудом пряча улыбку. Упрёк он пропустил, как и не слышал – что же, не худшее умение для семейной жизни, подумалось Такабе. Стив изумлённо воззрился на него — похоже, к таким обращениям он привычен не был, — и Старк глазами показал на его грудь. – Я в буквальном смысле, ты весь как корзинка ягод.

— И бутылка сиропа, — проворчал Стив, оценивая ущерб. – Мистер Такаба, мне ужасно неловко, но придётся сделать ещё один перерыв.

«Мне двадцать три, ты – Капитан Америка, я ворвался в ваш дом и принялся щёлкать фотоаппаратом направо и налево, а тебе неловко настолько, что ты зовёшь меня на «вы», — подумал Такаба. – Да ты и вправду очень хороший парень, Капитан».

Вслух он сказал:

— Если честно, я не успел выпить кофе… ой, он убегает!

Оба отца повернулись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Питер, выскользнув из стула, добрался до штуковины, до сих пор покорно стоявшей в углу, оседлал её и покатился прочь, как бравый кавалерист верхом на скакуне. Штуковина казалась довольной не меньше, чем сам Питер.

— Дубина! – завопил Старк, кидаясь следом. 

Стив остановил его, перехватив на полушаге.

— Мне всё равно нужно переодеться, — напомнил он. – И тебе, кстати, тоже. Футболка с осьминогами, серьёзно? 

— А что не так с осьминогами? – возмутился Старк. – Осьминоги милые! Умнейшие из головоногих!

— С осьминогами всё в порядке, — заверил Стив. — Только ты в этой футболке спишь, и по ней это видно.

— Ну и что же, это придаст той самой… — Тони защёлкал пальцами и повернулся к Такабе. – Непринуждённой искренности?

— Придало бы, — кивнул Такаба, изумляясь тому, что в жизни-то эти двое – просто обычные люди. Влюблённые друг в друга по уши, а не то уже переругались бы из-за дурацкого дня, в котором всё пошло наперекосяк, и нет возможности отдохнуть от посторонних. – Только это не просто осьминоги, мистер Старк, а реклама школы дайвинга – вон, надпись внизу ещё можно рассмотреть. Школа-то, конечно, будет вам благодарна за рекламу…

— Да? Вот чёрт. — Тони осмотрел футболку. – Пожалуй, ты прав. Пеппер с меня шкуру спустит.

— Сходите пообедать, — предложил Стив, глядя на Тони с такой улыбкой, что у Такабы во рту пересохло. – А мы пока приведём тут всё в порядок, и в этот-то раз…

Такаба оказался за дверью как раз в тот момент, как его ушей достиг несомненный звук поцелуя.

— Осьминоги, да? – послышалось затем, и Такаба быстро пошёл прочь. Оказаться в радиусе действия супергеройских ухаживаний – нет, спасибо, сэр, но нет, сэр.

В этот раз чья-то невидимая, но добрая механическая душа включила ему направляющую подсветку, и до кухни, блистающей хромом и циферблатами, что твой Энтерпрайз, Такаба добрался без приключений.

Ну разве что считать приключением невольную экскурсию по местам боевой славы Капитана. Постерами и плакатами с летописью его героических деяний была завешена, без преувеличения, чуть не половина стен.

Кто-то здесь очень его любил. Больше того, гордился, и Такаба знал этого человека. Вся страна знала.

— Спасибо, — обращаясь в пустоту, сказал Такаба, наконец-то воссоединяясь с обедом, он же завтрак, он же ужин ушедшего дня, потому что от нервного возбуждения накануне у него отшибло аппетит, а сейчас тот вернулся и терзал с утроенной силой. – Кто бы вы ни были, если вы действительно есть, а не кажетесь.

— Я совершенно точно существую, — заверил его очень вежливый голос, не принадлежавший никому – по крайней мере никому, кого Такаба мог бы увидеть. – Помните систему безопасности внизу?

— Такую забудешь, — вздохнул Такаба, не забывая запихивать в себя еду. Фотографа ноги кормят, а сейчас его кормили отнюдь не ногами, а чем-то потрясающе вкусным, в чём даже разбираться не хотелось. – Вы – она и есть?

— И не только. ДЖАРВИС, к вашим услугам. Защитник, уборщица, аналитик, нянька… 

В голосе неведомого механизма слышалась законная гордость непревзойдённого специалиста, безупречно исполняющего свой долг.

— Вот с последним, кажется, проблемы, — заметил Такаба. – Извините. Я понимаю, Питер очень бодрый мальчуган, но…

— А за ним, — перебил его голос, — я и не присматриваю. Это ответственность родителей, так они сами сказали. Конечно, я вмешаюсь, если мастеру Питеру…

«Мастеру Питеру! Как в «Хижине дяди Тома!» 

— …будет грозить непосредственная опасность, но…

— Я понял. — Такаба смёл с тарелки всё, что оставалось, и встал. – А знаете, это правильно. Я хочу сказать, родители…

— Если мне будет позволено, — с тем уничижением, что паче всякой гордости, заметил голос, — прямо сейчас в гостиной созданы условия для идеального снимка. Советую вам поторопиться.

Старк определённо делал этого механического парня с себя. По крайней мере, по части самомнения.

В гостиной царил неожиданный мягкий полумрак, и Такаба чуть не наступил на медвежонка, брошенного на пол. Подобрав бедолагу, он окинул взглядом происходящее и тут же выронил игрушку, торопливо схватившись за камеру.

Косая полоса света лежала на полу, играла на головках цветов в низкой вазе, не скрывала разбросанных по полу игрушек. Дубина, подкатившись к занятому креслу, протягивал пачку салфеток и терпеливо ждал, когда Старк обратит на неё внимание. Тот, не замечая этих попыток, баюкал уставшего Питера. Капитан склонился над ними, большая ладонь лежала на подголовнике кресла, почти касаясь встрёпанных тёмных волос, пронизанных сединой. 

Старк всё ещё щеголял порцией каши в волосах, но отчего-то это стало совсем неважно. А когда он, явно не осознавая собственного движения, потёрся о надёжную ладонь затылком…

Такаба смотрел на них, не отрываясь, и сердце у него колотилось всё быстрей, потому что эти двое — трое, считая недавно осиротевшего мальчика, заново обретшего семью, — были больше того, что человек может выдержать, оставаясь спокойным.

Не глянцевая суперсемейка, готовая трижды спасти мир между завтраком и обедом, не растеряв при этом искусственно-бодрых улыбок и ни секунды не выглядя по-настоящему живыми, нет. 

Просто люди со слабостями, ошибками, любовью и детской кашей в волосах, и, чёрт возьми, это было в них лучшим. Самой могучей силой, куда большей, чем мускулы, реноме и костюм героя.

Такаба прицелился, как целился бы лучник древних времён, на мгновение ощутив то самое, вдохновенное и неповторимое чувство стрелы, готовой уйти в свой единственный верный полёт, и нажал на спуск в ту самую секунду, как Стив, среагировав на его движение, повернул голову и уставился прямо в камеру.

Против всех канонов, этот единственный кадр был тем самым. Такаба, и не рассматривая его в деталях, мог поставить на это голову об заклад. То, какой сердитой, не признававшей делёжки с посторонними любовью сверкнули глаза Капитана… и то, как Тони Старк, человек далеко не идеальной репутации, бессознательно подался вперёд, защищая ребёнка и готовясь, если что, защитить и мужа…

Это стоило целой фотосессии, ДЖАРВИС был прав.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Такаба и закрыл за собой дверь.

Пулитцеровская премия была у него в кармане.


End file.
